Trouble in the West
by GodGirl101
Summary: I wanted to write a Historical Fiction about the town my family originated from. I am thinking of writing a sequel, but please let me know how you feel about this summery so I know if I should stick to this.
1. Summary

This is a summary of a book I am writing, and thinking of doing sequel. I wanted to write a book about the town my family originated from. This is a Historical Fiction. I would appreciate thoughts on this book.

Mia lives in Portola Oregon (Noti Oregon). Her father William past on in a horrible logging accident, her faith slowly failing, but her best friend Paul and her Mother Rachel tries to reach out. And then when she goes camping with older brother James and younger siblings Lilly and Peter, she gets kidnapped by some bandits and sold to the Coquille Indians. Will her and her family keep their faith in God or will it crumble?


	2. Chapter 2 Bad News

This is actually Chapter One.

In a town called Portola Oregon the sun was out on a beautiful day of May. The tall fir trees were swaying and the birds a singing. And smoke coming out of the chimney of a cabin. Inside of the cabin a mother in a long green skirt with a white shirt with buttons in the front and a white apron. She had long jet black hair and green eyes. "Mia, will you go and get me some water from the well."She said. Mia her eldest daughter, but not eldest child was wearing a brown dress which complemented her medium brown hair and bright green eyes, with a white apron. She was very tall for a young girl. Mia looked over to the table and saw her little sister Lilly and Lilly's twin brother Peter. Lilly and Peter both have blond hair and bright blue eyes. Lilly was wearing a white dress with red cherries improved into the top of the dress. Peter had brown pants and a dark blue shirt that made his eyes look big.

"Yes Ma." Mia said with contentment. Mia grabbed the water bucket and left to the well. She took a deep breath of the warm air that finally came after a long winter.

"Mia! Mia!" Mia turned to see her good friend Paul With his Bow.

"Hey Paul, what's up?" She said innocently.

"Hey you want to shoot some arrows?" Paul said intently.

"Hold on, we have been doing this sense we were ten."Mia said impatiently.

"So?"

"We're thirteen, I got important thing now."

"So?"

"Okay, let me take this inside."

"Hey let me go with you." Paul said while following her inside.

"Hey Ma, Here is the water." Mia said to her Mother.

"Hey Paul you come to take my girl shootin'?" Ma said questionable.

"Yes, Ma'am." Paul said.

"Okay have fun! Be back by supper." Ma said with excitement.

The sun was to the side and the trees were putting off shadows. Paul pulled back the bow and aimed at their homemade target. "So, how have you been?" Paul asked honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean sense your Dad died." Paul said as he let go of the arrow and hit the center.

"Why is it that you're so good at this and not me?" Mia said trying to avoid the question. She Pulled back her bow and shot, but missed.

"Here put the arrow to your mouth." Paul said softly while he held her elbow up. "Breath in and release." Paul whispered. Mia let go and hit the side of the tree.

"I hate you." Mia said teasingly. Paul smiled at Mia while she looked up at the sky to try to tell the time. "I oughtta git home." Mia said as she ran off."Bye Mia." Paul yelled to Mia.

"Hi Ma, is supper ready?" Mia said while running in the door.

"Almost." Ma said with a smile "Can you git Lilly and Peter ready for dinner?"

"No Ma," Peter said with a temper. "I'm a big boy."

"Oh, sorry Peter." Ma said tenderly "How about Mia, you can set the table." Mia went and got the plates out of the cabinet.

"So," Ma asked honestly. "did you have fun with Paul today?"

"Didn't shoot nothin." Mia said plainly.

"Keep practicing."

"Paul keeps telling me how to do it, but I just miss the target."

"I think he likes you." Ma said with a bright smile.

"Mia and Peter sittin in a tree. K. I. S. S. I. N. G." Lilly piped up. "First comes marriage then comes a crib."

"K. I. S. S. I. N. G." Peter finished with a tease.

"I think Mia's gonna marry him." Lilly said honestly.

Mia wanted to say Stop it, but decided that it was best to say. "I don't think it's gonna come to that."

"Ok, if you won't I will." Lilly said with a smile. "He's handsome."

"Your only eight years old!"

"So?"Lilly said harshly."What's wrong with marring Paul?"

Ma decided that, that was enough. "Girls stop it! Lilly don't think of marriage yet you're too young!"

Lilly and Peter were in their beds while Mia blew out the oil lamp. Mia climbed into her bed and closed her eyes, when she heard a knock on the front door. She opened her eyes to see under her door a light on so she knew her mother would get the door. "Who is it!" Ma said with her Italian temper about to irrupt.

"Rachel it's Bob!" A male voice said from behind the door.

"Bob? Why are you heer?"

"Just open up."

"Ok." Ma said as she opened the door. Bob was taller than Ma with gray hair with brown eyes, and dressed like he just finished work with a looked like he had something on his mind. "Alright what is it Bob?" Ma said.


End file.
